Ubi Fabulae Moriendus
by Charmed-Soul
Summary: read it! I dare ya. ;)


When Legends Have to Die. Ubi Fabulae Moriendus  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed; as she watched her friend she had known for seven years now, fly backwards across the dark dank cavern under Hogwarts and fall, lifelessly to the floor. Coldness entered her chest as rage and fear welled up inside her. Ron lay next to her; also unconscious and Hermione didn't think he was even breathing.  
  
Her ankle felt broken, she couldn't move her leg the pain was so intense. And she definitely didn't know how she was going to survive this encounter, not being able to run and all.  
  
She heard the clacking of shoes on the floor behind her as He came closer. The man the whole of the Wizarding World had feared was coming for her and she didn't know why. All she knew was he would not give up until he had killed her. And still she didn't know why. She didn't even know how this could have happened.  
  
~*~  
//Earlier The Same Day//  
  
It had been such a normal day. Hermione had woken up, showered, dressed, and met up with Harry and Ron in the common room. The had made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, just like always. But none of them could have even fathomed what was coming for them later in the day.  
  
Classes had been normal like always and Potions of course, had been a nightmare for all three of them like always when Snape made them make and then test Strengthening Potions, which result in exactly the opposite for Neville, who had been rushed to the hospital wing, his skin flopping lazily on the bone, the muscle gone.  
  
Transfiguration had been oddly, much more fun then usual, when they began to transfigure each other. Harry and Hermione had both shared a laugh when Ron accidentally Transfigured Shamus's face into a hawk's.  
  
"You know . . ." Ron had started, backing away from Shamus. "You look quite nice like that . . ." He tried to save himself but to no avail. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall had seen what had happened and Transfigured Shamus back to normal.  
  
Lunch had been normal at least for a while, except for the fact that Neville was still in the Hospital Wing, muscle re-growth was said to be even more painful then bone re-growing, which Harry had undergone in his second year.  
  
And that's when a solitary owl had flown through a window into the Hall, blood splattered across its snow-white wings and chest. A letter clutched in its beak. Hedwig's flight faltered for a moment and she began to fall, straight towards Harry who caught her.  
  
He looked down at his owl, whose eyes were water and Hermione knew she was in pain. "Somebody help!" She screamed, and that's when chaos broke out. Students all over the Hall jumped in their seats and crowded around for a closer look at the owl. The Professors jumped to their feet and hurried down to see what could be done for Harry's owl.  
  
Harry tore the letter out of her beak and his eyes glanced over the few words that were there. He thrust the letter out towards Hermione, and mouthed the words, 'Give It To Dumbledore.'  
  
Immediately, Hermione set off through the crowd, elbows and shoulders connecting with her sides and arms the whole way through. She took a chance to glance at the letter in her hand. It read:  
  
'Order Discovered. They know our secrets.'  
  
It was Lupins handwriting . . . Hermione recognized it immediately. The word 'secrets,' had been scribbled as though something was after him and he needed to hurry to finish the letter. Blood was splattered across the parchment and Hermione couldn't tell if it was Hedwig's, or human . . . Instead of staying of the subject, she crumpled the letter up quickly in her hand and looked up to see Dumbledore standing in front of her.  
  
"Professor!" She gasped, now placing the letter in his hand for him to read. Immediately, he made his way back up to the Staff table.  
  
"All pupils please move along to their next classes please." Dumbledore had said, and the students obeyed, filing out of the Hall, some of the teachers following. In just moments, it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore left in the Great Hall.  
  
"She will be fine." Madam Pomfry told Harry while she bandaged up his owls wounds. "Just remember, no letter carrying for 2 weeks!" She said taking the owl away from Harry and walking from the Hall.  
  
"Well." said Dumbledore, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I think you three should be on your way to your Care Of Magical Creatures class." His eyes twinkled with kindness towards the three of them and somehow, made them feel better.  
  
"But," Harry began suddenly. "What about the or-  
  
"I will deal with that Harry." Dumbledore cut him off quickly. "Now, I hear it's a good class today. I'll see you all soon." He said kindly, moving to the door of the Hall, and disappearing through it.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry, were sitting on the grass outside Hagrid's cabin with the rest of the Gryffindor and the Slytherin 7th years, feeling considerably better then they had 45 minutes ago, when it happened.  
  
"Now 'en," Hagrid had been telling the class. "The basilisk is one of the most dangerous and deadly creatures en the world. And you'll hafta be really careful' handling' this one . . ." He said, pulling a small snakelike creature out of a wooden box behind him. A small, ripple-like effect took place as the whole class inched backwards away from the long- fanged snake.  
  
"This'n is just a baby." Hagrid explained to them, and some of the students moved forward, closer then before towards their teacher. "So it's gaze won't petrify ya. But its bite could kill a good dozen full grown men." At these words, the class jumped backwards away from Hagrid again, and Draco Malfoy tripped on a tree root and fell flat on his back. Hermione heard Harry and Ron laugh from next to her.  
  
"It's not nice to laugh at another's misfortune!" Hermione scowled flipping her now straightened hair over her shoulder, but turned away quickly when she couldn't stop her lips from curing upwards.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said, turning to her. "It's Malfoy," He said in the kind of tone that made him sound like that settled the matter. "Just what has he done for- But he was cut off quickly by a booming voice coming across the grounds, as if someone was speaking into a megaphone.  
  
"All students and teachers please return to the castle immediately." Professor McGonagall's voice echoed around them as the students jumped to their feet and searched the grounds, looking for what might have caused their Professor to cancel class. The worst thoughts entered Harry, Ron, and Hermione's minds as they jumped to their feet too.  
  
"All righ' then." Hagrid sighed. Obviously having to end class when he had such a dangerous creature to show his pupils was just eating him up inside. "Back up to the castle!" His voice boomed, as the students walked quickly and cautiously to the castle, Hermione, Harry and Ron farthest behind. And that's when Hermione felt it.  
  
They all felt it; at least before they heard it . . . A cold chill entered Hermione's body and went straight for her heart. Everyone around her felt it too, as they all stumbled backwards a few steps, and some clutched their chests. Hermione knew what it was. She'd felt it before, in her third year at Hogwarts.  
  
A mixture of noises filled her ears; Slow rattling breath, loud booming voices that slowly formed words, and then chants. Hermione finally realized what they were chanting when screams broke out and students began to sprint for the castle's great oak doors. The word, 'Voldemort' rang out, clearly now, across the grounds.  
  
Hermione's eyes searched frantically for the source of the noises and a horrible sight met her eyes. Cloaked figures were entering the grounds. Death Eaters and Dementors indistinguishable from each other they were dressed so alike. But Hermione knew who it was that was leading the group. The tallest figure out of all of them, and he was the only one with his hood down. A pale white face, hairless, and his facial expression could not be seen for he was still so far away from them.  
  
"Get int' the castle!" Hagrid's voice boomed over the din. Soon, all of the students were huddling inside the Entrance Hall, Hagrid and Fang close behind them. And not a moment too soon, Hermione knew the coldness the Dementors were giving off was getting stronger and could feel it overwhelming her until she was safe inside the castle.  
  
Murmurs were flying every which way inside the Entrance Hall, as all the students tried to make sense of what was happing. They all knew Voldemort was back. They had known that for two years. But they all thought they were safe at Hogwarts.  
  
"I thought Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore!" Lavender Brown wailed. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Maybe he found a way to beat Dumbledore!" Justin Finch_Fletchley exclaimed. To the answer of many shouts saying, "Shut up!" or something along those lines at him.  
  
Almost immediately Professor McGonagall came running down the stairs, followed by the rest the teachers and their classes. Everyone watched in a strange stupor as Professor McGonagall pulled a small stick of wood out of a pocket of her robes and sticking it between the handles of the door. She then transfigured the wood so it grew enormous and filled the door handles. "That should hold them." She said softly to the other Professors. "Now then." She said, turning to all of the students. "Please, let us go into the Great Hall. The Headmaster will tell us what to do next." Her face twisted, like she was trying to force it into a smile but just couldn't.  
  
Everyone quickly moved into the Great Hall, eager to put as much space between the doors and the wizard they had feared since the day they had been born and themselves.  
  
Soon all of the students and teachers were standing inside the Hall, the four house tables pushed up against the far wall. All of the Professors walked amongst the pupils, each wearing a face that made Hermione suspect that they were trying to mask their own fear.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall tried their best to ignore the sounds of shouting and chanting outside the castle. Hermione looked around at everyone, Harry stood only a few feet away from her, his knuckles white his grip was so fierce upon his wand. Ron on the other hand, sat on the floor along a wall, his face buried in his hands. Hermione knew how much Voldemort scared him, even after all they'd been through at their years at Hogwarts, and he couldn't hide his own fear from anybody. It wasn't like anyone was trying to anyway . . .  
  
After a few moments of a terrible kind of silence were no one spoke, full of sobs, shouts, and screams, Dumbledore finally entered the Hall. Now the real silence fell, as he raised his hands as if to say, "Everything is ok." He made his way to the staff table and when he reached, finally spoke.  
  
"Please," He said. "Make your way with your Head of House immediately to you own House." He said to his students, who immediately began to move towards the doors but when he spoke again, they stopped. "Once there," He began again, now turning to the Professors. "Your Head of House will lock you inside your common room and please return here." He moved off away from the staff table and everyone knew the speech was over.  
  
As Harry, Ron and Hermione moved through the dark corridors lit only by the flickering torches, which today, instead of bringing comfort, only cast dancing shadows upon the walls which made the students feel they were being followed. Harry took the chance and whispered to his two friends.  
  
"I have to go." He told them. The expression on his face hidden by the shadows he walked through. "You know I do. I have to fulfill the prophecy Dumbledore told me about two years ago."  
  
"But Harry!" Ron began, a little louder then he'd hoped but no one noticed. Harry cut him off before he could speak again.  
  
"You know I do!" He snapped at him. "Voldemort is after me. Not you. He'll follow me. Not you. You'll both be safe in the Common room." He spoke so softly; they had to lean in to hear him.  
  
"Then I'm going with you." Hermione said suddenly and ignoring the surprised look on Harry's face, spoke again. "You are one of my best friends Harry. I won't let you face Voldemort alone!" She made sure her tone of voice would end any arguments.  
  
Ron's face twisted, like he was trying hard to decide something. "Ok," He said suddenly. "Hermione's right. I can't go back to the common room knowing you're battling with Him." His voice sounded kind of pained, like he couldn't believe what he was saying.  
  
Harry's tone of voice had brightened considerably after his friends had spoken and he began walking slower, and his friends followed suit, ready to go. "Ok then. We're should we go?" He asked, searching their faces, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, I know there's a stairway on the ground floor which leads under the castle." Hermione remembered. "It's the doorway just to the right of the Great Hall, like you're about to go into the Kitchen, it's the third painting on the left. Tickle the pear, just like you would at the kitchen painting." She finished quickly, knowing they were growing closer to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ron and Harry asked both staring, utterly amazed at her.  
  
"I told you should have read Hogwarts a History!" She sighed, she had given up on having them read that book along time ago. "Well we'd better get going." She said softly, now that they were at the end of the group of Gryffindors.  
  
"Oh!" Harry gasped aloud. " I remember a spell Mad-Eye taught me over the Holiday! Get ready for it . . ." He told his friends.  
  
Hermione waited and suddenly, felt something like cold water running down her back. She jumped backwards and looked down at herself. Or, what she used to be. . . Her skin seemed to blend completely into the castle behind and under her. "Great one Harry!" She and Ron both gasped out. But, when she looked around for her friends, they were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Meet you down there." Harry whispered in her ear and she knew it was time to go.  
  
~*~  
  
Minutes later; Hermione was entering the corridor right off of the Great Hall, which was a difficult feat considering the Professors and Dumbledore, who were continually charming the great oak doors, to keep the intruders out, which Hermione thought wasn't really working due to the fact of the cracking sound and the wood splintering to the ground.  
  
Finally, Hermione found herself in front of the painting she had told Ron and Harry about and when she reached out to touch the pear, she heard it. A loud BANG, which she guessed was one of the oak doors falling down, and loud shouts and footsteps.  
  
She quickly touched the pear, which morphed into a door handle, and hurried inside closing the painting behind her and emerging into darkness. "Lumos." She muttered, and her wand lit, showing her a large staircase, which she couldn't see the bottom of. After what felt like minutes of walking, she emerged into a brightly lit cavern where Ron and Harry stood, both back to normal.  
  
"Turn me back." She greeted Harry, shining the light from her wand on her head. After a moment, she felt what seemed like warm water slide down her back, and she knew her body had been restored to normal.  
  
Hermione looked around at her surroundings, they stood in a chamber with pillars holding up the room, none of which looked too sturdy. Torches lined the walls, lighting the room, but still kept the corners hidden in shadows.  
  
"What took you so long?" Ron asked her, a stern but concerned look on his face, He waited impatiently, tapping his foot, for her answer.  
  
"I was listening." She told them truthfully. "They're in the castle now . . . I don't know how long it'll take them to find us." She felt a cold chill rush through her body and knew it was a normal feeling. No dementor could remake that feeling. Fear.  
  
No one knew what to say. They just sat in an awkward silence waiting for the worst to come, when Harry broke the silence.  
  
"If something happens to me down here," He started but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Nothing will!" He said. "We won't let it!" He said fiercely. Hermione nodded her agreement.  
  
"Ron," Harry said again. "Something might. And if it does, I want you both to run." He told them.  
  
"Fine." Ron said. "But I expect you to do the same for me-" Harry made a noise deep in his throat as if to say, 'this_is_different' but Ron spoke again. "No Harry! Promise me."  
  
"Fine." Harry said after a moment. "Hermione?" He asked, turning to her, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Same goes for me too." She said, nodding.  
  
"Then it's all settled-" Ron had started, when a bright purple flash ignited from the stairway and struck him in the chest and passed right through him.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione screamed, then turned to the to see a white-faced, red- slits-for-eyes, man standing just feet from her.  
  
Lord Voldemort had found them at last.  
  
~*~  
  
//Present Time//  
  
"What do you want from me?" She asked Him, her voice pained, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You've killed them already!" She said, gesturing to Harry and Ron from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him." Voldemort said, gesturing towards Harry's crumpled figure, his high-pitched voice ringing in Hermione's ears. "He's just unconscious, I still haven't been able to kill him. But don't worry." He added quickly. "We'll get to that in a minute. This one on the other hand . . ." He began, leaning over and picking up Ron's lifeless hand.  
  
"Don't touch him." Hermione said softly and spitefully.  
  
"Excuse me?" Voldemort asked, looking up at her, his red eyes piercing into her.  
  
"I said don't touch him!" She screamed, and ripped her wand out of a pocket in her robes, pointing it at Voldemort.  
  
"Have no fear." He said, cruelly tossing Ron's hand to the floor. "You won't have to miss him for long. You'll be joining him soon." He explained, and moved in front of her, pulling his own wands out of his robes, followed by a long glinting dagger.  
  
Hermione edged away from him as quickly as her ankle would allow. She didn't like the look on his face. "Why kill me?" She asked him quickly. "What did I do to you?" Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what she could of done to make the Voldemort want to kill her so badly.  
  
"Oh it's not what you've done." He said softly. Twirling the dagger in between his hands, not paying much attention to his wand. "It's what you could do. You are just like Harry Potter's mother. It took me awhile to find it out. And I'm surprised you missed it inside the Department Of Mysteries. Did you not see the prophecy with your name on it?" He asked Hermione, taking a step towards her. "'The witch, for a muggle family will come between the two destined to battle, her love for one will save him.' And since your name is on that globe, I'm guessing that girl is you." Lord Voldemort said suddenly. "Oh I'm not finished. 'A sacrifice will destroy one life. The sacrifice of a human life.'" I've never really gotten that part . . ." Voldemort said. "'But if the face of evil can taste her blood before it chills, He'll gain the ability to finally kill, The Boy Who Lived.'"  
  
A strange silence enveloped the two of them as Hermione played the about her over and over again in her head. Neither of them noticed Harry stirring from his place on the floor behind them.  
  
"So," Voldemort said, pocket his wand and taking a firmer grip on the dagger. "That's why I have this. 'To taste your blood before it chills.' I don't really get that part either." He said suddenly. Standing up straight, a thoughtful look on his face. "Why would your blood chill?"  
  
But Hermione had understood. Her blood would chill if she had died. She knew what she had to do to give Harry the power to finally destroy Voldemort. She had one chance while his guard was down. "Expelliarmus!" She screamed, pointing her wand at the dagger, which flew from Voldemort's hands and into hers.  
  
"What are you doing?" Voldemort screeched, watching Hermione pocket her wand and point the dagger at her own chest.  
  
"I won't let you kill Harry too," She said softly. "If I have to die to save him, so be it! But I won't sit back and let you win." And on that note she came down quickly with the dagger, plunging it into her heart. The feeling was beyond pain. As her life passed before her eyes, and soon the thoughts began to ebb away leaving her spiraling into darkness…  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter Defeats You_Know_Who!  
  
As our daily prophet report says, yesterday evening  
Harry Potter defeated You_Know_Who when he  
and two of his friends got separated from their group  
on their way back to their common room when the  
attack upon Hogwarts began.  
  
But the victory did not come without a cost.  
Ronald Weasley was killed by a curse straight from  
His wand. And, straight from Albus Dumbledore's  
mouth; Hermione Granger committed suicide giving  
Harry her protection and the upper hand in battle.  
  
Dumbledore made a speech this morning in  
Hogwarts Great Hall. It was as follows:  
  
"Yesterday Harry Potter defeated the Dark  
Lord in Hogwarts basement. To a great cost though.  
Ronald Weasley was murdered last night during that  
very duel. And Hermione Granger took her own life  
to save Harry's. It was not without their sacrifices that  
Harry was able to defeat Lord Voldemort. Remember  
all three of them for their great sacrifices and abilities.  
Never forget the two who died, defeating Him."  
  
Harry Potter denied comment, more on page 2.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
